Many wireless communication networks support roaming processes for allowing mobile communication devices to transition from one base station to another. For example, roaming in IEEE 802.11 Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) is specified in IEEE Standard 802.11r-2008, entitled “IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks-Specific Requirements Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications Amendment 2: Fast Basic Service Set (BSS),” 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.